Conventionally, there is known an information processing apparatus that provides various kinds of services, such as a telephone service, an e-mail notification service, a navigation service, a traffic information providing service, and a weather information providing service, to an occupant of a vehicle.
A technology is proposed, as a technology for this kind of information processing apparatus, which temporarily stops the provision of information even when real-time delivered information or incoming call information of a cell-phone is received in a case where the driving load of a driver is high, for example, due to a lane change or the like (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-070795).
In the case of determining that the driving load is high, the conventional information processing apparatus temporarily stops any information providing services even when real-time delivered information and incoming call information of a cell-phone are received. However, the conventional information processing apparatus does not consider the load for a driver caused by the service, and thus produces fear that provision of the service to the driver is not appropriately performed.